August 9, 2016 Smackdown results
The August 9, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 9, 2016 at the Rabobank Arena in Bakersfield, California. Summary Following the conclusion of SmackDown Live last week that saw Bray Wyatt and Erick Rowan putting a major beat down on SummerSlam opponents Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler, The New Face of Fear and his faithful follower kicked off SmackDown Live by proclaiming that the war was not over. Good thing, because Ambrose was ready to fight. It did not take long for both Ambrose and his SummerSlam No. 1 contender Dolph Ziggler to interrupt and charge the dark and twisted Superstars. Just as it appeared that the temporary allies might eliminate their dark adversaries, The Showoff (accidentally?) struck the WWE World Champion with a superkick, paving the way for Wyatt to hit him with Sister Abigail, further complicating the ever-evolving conflict between the SummerSlam opponents. Showing no signs of stopping after their impressive debut last week, American Alpha ponied up to take on anyone General Manager Daniel Bryan saw fit to put in front of them and, much like last week, Jason Jordan and former Olympian Chad Gable did not disappoint. However, the two quickly learned that the Tag Team division waters would not be smooth sailing on SmackDown Live as The Ascension, Vaudevillains and Hype Bros all made their way to ringside during the contest to watch on as Jordan and Gable dazzled the WWE Universe like they were Aly Raisman during the floor exercise and again prevailed victorious with Grand Amplitude. American Alpha barely had time to enjoy their victory anthem before they found themselves challenging the teams at ringside and a total melee broke out. And with Daniel Bryan having mentioned last week on WWE Network exclusive “Talking Smack” that Tag Team Championships may soon be coming to SmackDown Live, it's clear that this division is now off to the races. Resembling shades of last week when she controversially had an unfortunate “injury” right before her match against Becky Lynch began, this week Eva Marie had a wardrobe malfunction prior to squaring off with the Irish Lass Kicker that yet again called off the contest. #PrayForEva. With Lynch yet again seeing red but unable to get her hands on her, she took to the microphone proclaiming she was ready to scrap with anyone ... oh, Bliss. Alexa Bliss answered the call, proving to be unflappable in the face of Lynch's experience. The two Superstars went back and forth, yet it was Bliss who sparkled brightest in her SmackDown Live debut after Eva Marie returned to ringside “ready to compete,” distracting Lynch, allowing Bliss to capitalize, picking up the victory with Twisted Bliss. With word breaking on Twitter earlier in the day that these two former World Champions would clash and the two exchanging words backstage earlier in the evening, the main question became: Would Randy Orton rebound after falling prey to Brock Lesnar’s F-5 last week? Well, the snake didn’t stay down in the grass for long. Looking strong against impressive competition, Randy Orton had Alberto Del Rio bested in the match’s pivotal moments. But before things could be decided, a flustered Essence of Excellence got himself disqualified by striking The Apex Predator first with a steel chair to the shoulder and then ramming that same shoulder into the ring post multiple times. However, just as quickly as Del Rio could roll a prone Orton into the ring to try and capitalize on his attack, he was met with an RKO outta nowhere. With that ever-elusive contract on the line for Heath Slater he, to quote The Beastie Boys, showed "heart like John Starks,” but ultimately came up short against Rhyno. However, Slater fought valiantly against The Man Beast, showing that for all his bravado, hyperbole and memory lapses on how many children he actually has that he is indeed as tough as they come. Slater ultimately fell victim to the Gore after the referee caught him with his feet on the ropes in a pinning attempt that could have put Rhyno down for a three count. After the contest's conclusion, the battletested Slater sought out Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan to discuss (perhaps rant) about his future. McMahon and Bryan seemed inclined to award Slater a contract ... until he told the Commissioner and the General Manager off and stormed out. Carmella was seeking retribution for the blindside attack that Natalya laid on her prior to their supposed-to-be-match last week. The wait proved worth it for the Princess of Staten Island, cutting Natalya off the pass when she tried similar tactics this week and ultimately defeateding the tough-as-nails Queen of Black Harts with the Code of Silence in her SmackDown Live in-ring debut. This left Natalya absolutely livid. The point proven? Princess > Queen ... at least on this night. In what he saw fit to scream out as a measure of revenge for “costing” him No. 1 contendership for the WWE Intercontinental Championship last week, Baron Corbin viciously attacked Kalisto backstage, leaving him laying as attendees backstage called out for help. “Good friends, better enemies?” How about, “Great partners, but still want to smack each other in the face.” WWE World Champion Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler teamed up in SmackDown Live's main event to gain a measure of retribution on Bray Wyatt and Erick Rowan’s savage attack last week while they simultaneously attempted to block out the superkick that Ziggler accidentally (we think) landed on Ambrose earlier in the evening. The results? Success … well, mostly. Ziggler and Ambrose triumphed over The New Face of Fear and his faithful follower after Ziggler defeated Rowan. However, the feels between the two did not last for long as Ambrose struck Ziggler with Dirty Deeds as a measure of payback for the superkick. Advantage Ambrose. Results ; ; *American Alpha (Jason Jordan & Chad Gable) defeated Mikey O'Shea & Mike Vega (1:12) *Eva Marie vs. Becky Lynch ended in a no contest *Alexa Bliss defeated Becky Lynch (2:34) *Randy Orton defeated Alberto Del Rio by DQ (12:19) *Rhyno defeated Heath Slater (3:05) *Carmella defeated Natalya by submission (4:07) *Dean Ambrose & Dolph Ziggler defeated The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt & Erick Rowan) (10:40) *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose © defeated Bray Wyatt by DQ to retain the WWE World Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Chaos erupts between Ambrose, Ziggler and The Wyatts 8.9.16 Smackdown.1.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.2.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.3.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.4.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.5.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.6.jpg American Alpha v Mikey O'Shea & Mike Vega 8.9.16 Smackdown.7.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.8.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.9.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.10.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.11.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.12.jpg Eva Marie v Becky Lynch 8.9.16 Smackdown.13.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.14.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.15.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.16.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.17.jpg Alexa Bliss v Becky Lynch 8.9.16 Smackdown.19.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.20.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.21.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.22.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.23.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.24.jpg Randy Orton v Alberto Del Rio 8.9.16 Smackdown.25.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.26.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.27.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.28.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.29.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.30.jpg Rhyno v Heath Slater 8.9.16 Smackdown.31.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.32.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.33.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.34.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.35.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.36.jpg Carmella v Natalya 8.9.16 Smackdown.37.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.38.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.39.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.40.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.41.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.42.jpg Dean Ambrose & Dolph Ziggler v The Wyatt Family 8.9.16 Smackdown.43.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.44.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.45.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.46.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.47.jpg 8.9.16 Smackdown.48.jpg See also *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack (August 9, 2016) External links * WWE Smackdown #886 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #886 at WWE.com * Smackdown #886 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events